Beautiful Surprise
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Randy and (OC) Meghan have been trying for a baby for a long time but every time they think they are having a baby, its a false alarm. Christmas is here and Meghan has the perfect gift for Randy, but how will he react to his gift?


Disclaimer: I do not own Randy or John as much as I wish I could. But Carson and Meghan are my own characters.

Seconds passed until finally the buzzer went off. I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. Glancing down once again I re read the test results, wondering if I had misread them the first time.

"We'll? What does it say?"

I looked up at my best friend who was leaning against the door frame. I smiled at her and showed her the test.

"Pregnant? Oh my god Meghan! I'm so happy for you!"

Carson grabbed me and wrapped me in a tight hug. We pulled back from each other and laughed. My husband and I had been trying for a baby for a long time and it had finally happened.

"How are you going to tell Randy? He is going to be so excited!"

I smiled and laughed as I wiped the tears from my face and grabbed the pregnancy test.

"Well I have a plan but I need your help with it. Tomorrow, everyone is coming home for Christmas, so Randy and John will be home to open presents."

Carson's face lit up when she realized what I was going to do. That was what I loved about my best friend. She always knew what I was thinking. I guess that happens when you have been friends for over 20 years.

~meanwhile~

"Would you hurry up?! I wanna get home to my wife if you don't mind!" Randy said aggravated.

"Okay okay!" John chuckled as he finished packing his bag and put it over his shoulder. "Let's go"

The two of them headed towards the lobby to check out of their hotel and then got in their rental that was waiting out front.

John slid into the driver's seat and the two of them were quickly on their way towards the St. Louis airport.

"So how are things with you and Meghan? Carson says she's been a little down recently."

John was Carson's husband. They had met when Carson and I had gotten signed to the WWE as Divas.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the seat.

"Things are okay. We've been trying for a baby recently and every time it looks like she is pregnant, she takes a test and it's a false alarm."

John looked over at Randy sadly. He and Carson had only recently gotten married so there hasn't been any talk of children. But he knew how much Randy and Meghan have wanted a child. After Randy's divorce from Sam, there had been a huge custody battle for Alanna and in the end, Sam had won full custody. Although she allowed Randy to see Alanna, he had missed out on so much of her life. When he and Meghan got married over 2 years ago, Meghan already knew about the Alanna situation and was completely okay with it. When Alanna came to visit, Meghan treated her like she was her own child. It wasn't until about 6 months ago that Randy had brought up the talk about kids.

"What are y'all gonna do?" John asked as they pulled up to the airport and turned in their rental.

"I don't know man. I really don't."  
Randy sighed again and the two of them began to board their plane so that they could head home to Tampa.

~Tampa, FL ~

"Carson, do you think Randy will like it?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on his last Christmas present and set it under the tree.

"Like it? He will love it Meghan! I don't know why you are so worried."

Carson finished wrapping John's last gift and put it under the tree before stretching and throwing away all the trash.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as she grabbed a cookie off of the plate in the kitchen.

"Well I called my doctor and she wants me to come in to confirm the pregnancy, then we have nothing to do until John and Randy come home tomorrow."

"What time is your appointment?"

I glanced at the clock which read 2pm and my eyes widened.

"In about 30 minutes. I can't believe we spent 2 hours wrapping presents" I grabbed my purse and headed out into the garage.

"Hmmm which car to take. I think I'll take the Hummer."

I grabbed the keys for the Hummer off the key rack and climbed inside.

"Come on Carson!"

About 5 minutes later we were on the road to my doctor and we made it just in time for my appointment.

"Mrs. Orton?"

I glanced over at the nurse and smiled.

"That's me."

The nurse motioned for me to follow her and I grabbed Carson's hand and pulled her with me.

"I want you there to. I don't know what I'll do if this is another false alarm."

Carson tightened her grip on me and smiled.

"It's not. I can just feel it Meghan. You are going to be a mom."

We followed the nurse down the hall where she took my measurements and my weight before she escorted me into a small room.

"Okay Mrs. Orton we will need you to take this pregnancy test and then we will do an ultrasound to find out how far along you are. Just let me know when you are done and I'll come back in with the Dr."

I nodded at her and made my way into the bathroom to take the test. It too came out positive and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe my luck really was changing and I was going to have a baby.

I stepped back into the room and called the doctor in.

"How are you today Mrs. Orton? My name is Dr. Samuels and it looks like we are here to check on you perhaps having a baby, is that right?"

I sat down on the table and smiled slightly.

"I'm great and yes. My husband and I have been trying for a baby for a few months now and I've had false alarms 2 or 3 times where I would take a pregnancy test and they were false positives. So I really hope I am pregnant this time."

Dr. Samuels smiled at me and she nodded.

"Well according to the test you took, you are indeed pregnant so why don't you lie back and lift up your shirt so we can do an ultrasound and find out how far along you are?"

I leaned back on the table and lifted my shirt up and lowered the waist of my sweat pants some so that Dr. Samuels could reach all of my stomach.

I hissed as the cold gel was spread onto my stomach.

"Sorry about that. Ah ha! Okay if you like right here on the screen Mrs. Orton. Here you have your baby. I'd say that you are around 6 weeks along. It's a little too early to tell the gender, so I'd like to see you back in about a month and a half and then we can figure out if you are having a boy or a girl."

Carson and I stared at the screen in awe.

"Could I have some pictures? I haven't told the father yet and I want to surprise him."

Dr. Samuels smiled and printed out a few of the pictures and handed them to me.

"Congratulations Mrs. Orton. Just make your appointment for next month up at the front desk and I'll see you in a month."

We shook hands and I cleaned off my stomach before Carson and I headed out of the office and back towards the house.

When we got home, I immediately grabbed Randy's present and added the ultrasound pictures to it before placing it back under the tree. As Carson made her way upstairs to get more comfortable, I made my way into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Humming to myself I started slicing the chicken and vegetables for dinner and adding them to the pan on the stove.

"Mmmm smells good in here! What are we having tonight?" Carson asked as she made her way into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"I'm making your favorite."

I laughed loudly when Carson squealed and came over to hug me.

"We haven't had Chicken Fried Rice in forever!"

I laughed and began pouring the rice into the skillet.

"I know that's why I'm making it! Now make yourself useful and set the table!"

Carson nodded and grabbed some of the plate out of the cabinet and began to make her way towards the dining room. She was setting the table when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called and I heard her walk down the hall towards the door.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and my eyes widened. I quickly turned off the stove and ran towards the front door.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly stopped short and my eyes widened and a smile split across my face.

"Randy!" I ran forward and jumped into his waiting arms. He laughed and spun me around before setting me back down on the ground.

"What are you guys doing here? You aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" Carson said as she leaned up to press a kiss on John's lips.

The boys led us inside and closed the door softly.

"We wanted to surprise you two. Vince gave us the next 5 days off to spend at home for Christmas so we just decided to come home a day early." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me. We all made our way back into the kitchen and I began cooking dinner again, this time making enough for four people.

"So how have you girls been? What did you do today?" John asked as he began to eat. "This is delicious by the way Meghan!"

I smiled at him and Carson and I shared a look.

"Thanks John and we did some Christmas shopping and baked some cookies. We've been taking it easy recently."

Carson reached under the table and grabbed my hand without the boys noticing and I squeezed her hand. Silently thanking her for everything she had done for me today. We chatted a little bit more before Carson and I went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Carson asked as she began putting the clean dishes in the cabinet. I finished washing the pot in my hand before turning off the water and drying my hands.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what his reaction will be. I want it to be the last present he gets so that he is super surprised."

Carson and I kept chatting for a few moments before we heard the boys calling our names. We made our way into the living room and curled up on the couch with our husbands. Randy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer so that I was now lying on his chest. John and Carson were lying on the opposite couch and Carson had her head in his lap while John was running his fingers through her hair.

I turned my attention back to the Christmas movie that was playing and I closed my eyes and let the sound of the TV lull me to sleep.

I woke up to the rolling of the credits and I shifted slightly only to see that Randy had fallen asleep as well. His head was leaning forward and his chin was resting on his chest. I knew that if I didn't wake him up now, he would have horrible pains in his neck tomorrow. I glanced over at the other couch and realized that John and Carson had already left and gone to bed.

"Randy." I called out and slightly shook his arm trying to wake him up. He just grumbled and pulled me tighter to him. I giggled and reached up to run my hand through his hair.

"Randy, wake up babe. Let's go upstairs and go to bed."

Randy slowly opened his eyes and turned his head as he yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

I smiled at him and glanced at the clock on the DVD player.

"A little after midnight. Come on, let's go to bed."

I stood up and draped the blanket back over the back of the couch before going and double checking all the doors and making sure it was locked. When I came back into the living room, Randy had already turned off the TV and cleaned up the living room. I walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to our room.

He stripped off his shirt and jeans leaving him clad in only his boxers before he climbed under the blankets and patted the bed next to him. I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into the bed and curled up next to him. I felt him press a kiss to my forehead and mumble goodnight and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Christmas Morning~

I woke up this morning feeling sick to my stomach so I quickly pulled myself out of Randy's arms and made my way into the bathroom and ended up emptying my stomach into the toilet. When I was finished I flushed the toilet and peeked out into the bedroom. Randy was still asleep so I made my way downstairs and started to make a pot of coffee. Glancing at the clock that read 8am, I realized that everyone would be waking up soon so I grabbed some cups out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter. Now even 5 minutes later I heard a door open and the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Meghan." I looked up to see John walk into the kitchen. He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed a cup off the counter and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning John, how did you sleep?" I asked as I sipped on my cup of coffee and skimmed through the front page of the morning paper. It was a weird little habit I had picked up from Randy. I now had to have a cup of coffee every morning and I liked to read the paper.

John smiled at me and snatched the comics page from me and sat down next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Good, you? What time did you and Randy finally make it upstairs?"

I heard another door open upstairs and the sound of both Randy and Carson heading downstairs.

"A little after midnight. Good morning you two."

Randy kissed me on cheek as he came in and grabbed his cup of coffee which I had already poured for him and Carson made her way over to John and kissed him.

"Morning."

We all enjoyed our coffee for a few minutes before making our way into the living room and separating the presents.

I grabbed my first gift and saw that it was from Carson. I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was a charm bracelet. I carefully looked at each charm and smiled.

"Each charm has a specific meaning. There is a little girl with a balloon for when we met at precious people, there is a small wrestling ring on there for when you met Randy, the date of your wedding is on there, a house for when we purchased our first house, and then there are a few more charms on there." She explained.

I smiled at her and placed the bracelet back in the box gently.

"Thanks girl"

Carson ended up getting a locket necklace from me with a picture of her and John inside on their wedding day. Randy bought her a new leather affliction jacket which she loved. And John got her a set diamond earrings.

John got a new Rolex from Randy. I ended up buying him an Ipad and downloading all the apps he needed to stay in touch with Carson when he was on the road. Carson actually bought him a new muscle car that he has had his eye on for a while. John was thrilled with the car.

Randy finally started to open his presents. From John, he got a few new Affliction shirts. From Carson he got a weekend getaway for two to a resort in Miami.

"These are awesome guys thanks!" Randy said and I reached under the tree for this last present.

"Oh here is my present for you Randy." I handed him the small box and took a seat next to him. I sat there chewing on my lip and wringing my hands together.

Randy smiled at me and started to unwrap the gift. When he lifted the lid and looked inside he froze.

"What is it?" John asked and I sat there frozen to my seat. Was he not happy?

Randy reached into the box and pulled out a baby outfit that said "I love my daddy" When he pulled it out, the pregnancy test and the ultrasound pictures fell out onto his lap and he picked them up to look at them. He bowed his head and sat there for a moment. Fear gripped my heart and I felt the burning of tears in my eyes.

"Randy?" I choked out softly.

He turned his head towards me and I gasped. He had a huge smile on his face and there were tears running down his face. He quickly pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." He whispered in shock. I leaned back from him and smiled.

"You're gonna be a daddy." I stated and he laughed and picked me up off the couch to spin me around in circles.

John and Carson were smiling and Carson had a few tears in her eyes.

I giggled as he spun me around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears of relief and happiness left trails on my cheeks as I buried my face in his neck. Randy gently set me on the ground and immediately dropped to his knees in front of me and lifted my shirt slightly. He kissed my belly and I giggled.

"What?" He asked looking up at me.

"Your beard tickles!" I laughed. He grinned and rubbed his beard over my belly and I giggled more. I lightly smacked him on the back of the head and he chuckled before looking up at me. I smiled brightly at him as he slowly stood up and hugged me.

"How long have you known?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled my hand slightly to get me to sit down with him.

"Carson and I went to the doctor's appointment yesterday. She was there with me for my ultrasound."

Carson smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations you guys!"

I passed the pictures over to John who looked at them in amazement.

"That is just amazing you guys. Congratulations!" he said as he passed the pictures back and pulled Carson over to him.

"This has been the best Christmas ever in my opinion." I said as I leaned against Randy and stretched some.

"Agreed!"

As I stretched I looked over at Carson and John and noticed something green above them. I smirked and turned towards Randy and pointed. He chuckled loudly, grabbing John's attention.

"What?"

I just pointed above him and laughed when he got a grin on his face. He reached up and pulled Carson into his lap before pressing a deep kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Carson." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas John."

Randy pulled me up off the couch and we made our way into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"So how does it feel Daddy?" I asked as I put the coffee cups in the dish washer. Randy walked around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed in his embrace and leaned back against his chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am Meghan."

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Randy."

Randy smiled and placed his hands on my belly before leaning down to kiss me again.

"Merry Christmas Meghan."


End file.
